How to Deal
by pikagurl23
Summary: Several years have passed since Ash chose his beloved Pokemon Master title over Misty's love. Now, he regrets ever leaving her and wishes that their love could be rekindled. When the time comes, will Ash choose the path towards love or leisure?


Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay, so here's a quick (well, it's actually quite long) one-shot I whipped up for you guys based around one of my favorite songs "How to Deal" by Frankie J. I do not own this song nor do I own Frankie J (though I wish I did )…all rights reserved…yadda…yadda…yadda…

Ash/Misty: 25

Brock: 27

How to Deal

"So you have a match this Saturday, one on Sunday, you've got that Elite Four meeting on Monday, a speech on Tuesday…" Jeff Andrews, my personal manager and consultant, rambled off as he went down the list that nearly touched the floor.

I hardly listened as I nonchalantly scratched Pikachu, my best friend and first pokemon, behind its' ear as it purred contently. It was the same old thing, day after day…a match here, a match there, sign some autographs, go home, go to sleep, then wake up and do it all over again the next day. If I knew being Pokemon Master was going to practically take away my personal and social life, I would have rethunk my whole future…at least then I would be happy.

"And don't forget tomorrow you have to go to that ribbon cutting ceremony for that new gym they're opening up in your honor, then on Thursday…" but Jeff was interrupted as the door flew open and a young brunette bounded into the room, an arm full of shopping bags.

"Hi Ash honey!" she smiled, throwing the bags on the floor and literally landing on my lap, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi," I said throwing a fake smile her way, though she didn't seem to notice its' phoniness. Only one girl I knew could ever read through my fake smiles and she was a thousand miles away.

I sighed recalling what had happened between us several years ago, though it seemed like forever to me. Resting my head against my hand, I sat there remembering everything about her…her touch, her fragrance, her smile…

"Ash? Hello, are you even listening to me?" spoke Karen as she stood up, arms on her hips, and a scowl on her face, "I swear, you never listen to me anymore."

"Karen, I'm not in the mood to go through this again," I sighed as I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"It's her isn't it? You're thinking of her again, aren't you? That tramp Misty," she spat out. That's when I had had enough. I stood up regaining my full composure and slammed my hand on the nearby table.

"What did I tell you about saying stupid shit like that?!" I yelled, rage in my eyes.

"Ash, it's like I don't even know you anymore. You've changed," she pouted, turning away from me.

"You never knew me to begin with!" I screamed. Sometimes this girl could be as dense as dense could be. What the hell am I saying, "sometimes" was an understatement. Well, I guess that's how it goes when you get everything handed to you since birth.

The next thing I knew, I felt her hand connect with my cheek as a stinging sensation rippled through my whole body.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, sparks emanating from its' cheeks.

"You better hold off your electric rat if you know what's good for you," said Karen as she stared daggers at Pikachu. The two had never gotten along very well and I had to try my best to keep Pikachu from frying her to a crisp. Pikachu had never fully forgiven me for what I had done to Misty because of its' close bond with her. Misty had been the only girl that Pikachu approved of and it had been sour ever since I left her.

"It's okay Pikachu…I'm fine," I sighed, rubbing the soreness out of my still stinging cheek.

"Now let's all calm down," announced a now nervous Jeff, "Fighting won't get you two anywhere. Look, it's getting late and I think we're all a little irritable right now. Can I escort you back to your room Karen?"

"No thanks, I can make it just fine myself," she said turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

Jeff sighed and turned towards me, disappointment written all over his face.

"You need to stop doing this Ash. Think of your career," he said, putting his pen behind his right ear, "You need to make up with her by tomorrow so the public doesn't suspect something is amiss at the ceremony. I'll go buy some flowers or something later…"

"Jeff, I can't help it. I have nothing in common with that girl…I don't even love her," I explained, Pikachu jumping protectively on my shoulder. I walked over to the nightstand of my bed and picked up the framed photo of me and Misty when we had been dating. We had both been so happy back then, living carefree lives…that is, until that day I beat the Elite Four. I had let my victories go to my head and was ready to give up everything to pursue my dreams…however, that came with a painful price that I still regret to this day. I had chosen my path and, in the process, broken Misty's heart. She had always been there for me, encouraging me to do my best and I betrayed her. I left her for this life…a life of unhappiness and uncertainty.

"Ash, I understand what you're going through, but you know Karen's background looks good for your disposition," Jeff explained, "Her being a beautiful supermodel makes you two the hottest couple in all of Kanto."

"I don't care if she were the queen…I don't want her. I miss Misty and I regret you ever talking me into breaking it off with her," I sighed, slumping back onto the couch, holding my head in my hands, "I miss her Jeff…she was the only girl I ever loved."

I could hear Jeff shuffling his feet uncomfortably as he walked towards me. He placed a hand on my shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort my broken heart.

"I'm sorry Ash," I heard him confess. In the three years that I had known him, never had I heard Jeff apologize for ruining my relationship. But, in all honesty, Jeff wasn't all to blame. I was the one who listened to him and gave up Misty for this stupid title…the title that meant nothing for me now.

"Whatever…its' done and over with now. There's nothing I can do to change that," I whispered solemnly, "If you don't mind Jeff, I'm wiped out. We have a big day ahead of us and I think we could both use the sleep."

Jeff nodded and grabbed the clipboard from off of the table.

"You get a good night's sleep Ash and try not to think about it. Tomorrow's a new day," he smiled, swiftly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I collapsed on my bed, Pikachu following suit, and closed my eyes deep in thought about the day to come.

'Sometimes a man has to choose  
And do something he doesn't wanna do  
Do I live my life with you as my wife  
Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream

I gotta do this for me  
Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it  
But if I do I'll probably regret it  
How do I cope?

How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebody else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with  
The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career

I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'  
It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how do I live...how do I deal without you?

It's killing me to know  
That your hearts with me  
But you're with him cause I chose  
To be in this industry  
Money, shows, and hoes come along with luxury and pain

Is all you see when you think about it  
This is the life that I was given  
So I have to live it to the fullest  
But how do I deal in the meantime without you?

How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebody else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with

The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'  
It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how do I live...how do I deal without you?'

(How to Deal-Frankie J)

The following day started off just as any other…I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed and looked myself over in the mirror. I had a long day ahead of me and I needed to look sharp…if only to impress Jeff, Karen, and my adoring fans.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, only to be met with a flurry of hugs and kisses.

'I guess Jeff followed through with those flowers,' I thought as Karen released her grip on my neck.

"Oh Ash, they're beautiful!" she squealed, fawning over the bouquet of red roses, "How did you know I loved roses?"

"Just a lucky guess I suppose," I answered shrugging at her.

"Well, are you ready to go? Jeff has got the limo ready downstairs and is waiting for us," she smiled, looping her arm around mine.

I motioned for Pikachu to follow as I reluctantly closed the door to my room, leaving safety and security behind.

Jeff was, as Karen had said, waiting for us when we arrived five minutes later. He was frantically checking his watch when we arrived and quickly ushered us into the stretch limousine. Pouring himself a drink, which I could only assume was malt whiskey (the only alcoholic drink the man downed), he swiftly wiped his forehead in anticipation for the big day.

"This is going to be huge for you two," he started, sipping his drink, "The expected outcome is supposed to be in the hundreds."

Karen squealed in delight at being in the public eye and sighed dreamily as she fixed her make-up and hair in her compact mirror she had pulled out of her purse. Make-up was something Misty had never needed…to me, she was a natural beauty and no amounts of make-up could ever reveal otherwise.

"Ash, this is going to be big," Jeff repeated for the second time, "Here, take this. It's a speech I wrote for you last night. Everything's in there…the pokemon league, your rise to fame, everything…"

He trailed off as he downed the rest of his drink and licked his lips satisfactorily. I took the speech from him and looked it over quickly as we slowly arrived to our destination.

Getting out of the car, the first thing I noticed were the multitudes of people. Was this really that big of a deal? Sighing, I fought my way through the screaming crowd of children and teenage girls, Jeff leading the way. He led us to a secluded area meant only for VIP's and closed the door behind him, sighing as he did so.

"I'll be glad when this is over," he sighed walking over to the bar area.

I smiled as I watched him order another of his favorite drinks, probably to calm his nerves though he wasn't the one that was about to speak in front of hundreds of people. Suddenly I spotted my mother running towards me as she engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Oh honey, you look very handsome today," she smiled.

"Thanks mom," I beamed back returning the hug.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" shrieked Karen as she hugged my mother tightly.

"Oh, hello Karen dear. How are you?" my mother asked, flashing a fake smile only I could decipher.

"I'm fantastic! I'm so excited about this whole ceremony. Jeff says it'll make me even more popular then before," she sighed dreamily.

"That's wonderful dear," mom replied.

"Well, I got to go do some final touches with my make-up. See you," she announced as she pranced off towards the nearest restroom.

My mother sighed as she looked at me dejectedly, "Ash sweetie, that girl is not right for you. You would have been much better off with Mist--"

"I know mom, please, I don't want to talk about this now," I sighed tiredly.

"I know son, I suppose you'll find out sooner or later," she said, flashing me a knowing smile as she walked away.

'What did she mean by that?' I thought, trying to shake the feeling that my mother knew something I didn't.

"Come on Pikachu, looks like we're on our own for now," I smiled, Pikachu hopping on my shoulder, glad to be away from Karen for the time being.

Searching for the refreshment table, I scratched my head in confusion. I had no idea this many people were admitted into the VIP section. Sighing, I squeezed my way through the nicely dressed people, who I could only guess were people of high ranking authority, and finally found what I was looking for. However, in a clumsy attempt to reach the snack table, I had accidentally run into someone.

Bowing out of respect, I smiled and offered my apologies, "Oh I'm so sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Pikachu pi!" squealed Pikachu happily as it jumped into the strangers arms.

'Oh no…'

I slowly lifted my head to be met, face to face, with my one and only love Misty. She was currently hugging Pikachu, giving it a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to me. Her deep cerulean eyes captivated me just as they had some many years ago. I looked her over and noticed that she had become even more beautiful than before. She was wearing a dress that hung slightly above knee height, which was covered in light blue sequins. She wore white, lacy heels that accentuated her figure nicely and her hair was down, a single clip holding most of it back. Noticing the dumb-founded look on my face, she giggled, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hello Ash," she smiled, looking me over. Her smile…the one I had missed so much since our time apart, was still has beautiful as ever.

"M-Misty," I sputtered out. That was smooth…real smooth.

"How have you been? It's been awhile," she asked as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, a habit she was known for doing when she was nervous. If she was nervous, however, she did well to hide it.

"I've been okay," I responded simply, "Jeff's kept me real busy…in-between battling, speeches, and Karen, I hardly have any time for myself," I answered mentally kicking myself for that one.

"Oh Karen…how is she?" Misty asked solemnly.

"She's the same as always," I sighed, realizing how true that statement to be.

"That's nice," she stated smiling that fake smile of hers.

"Misty…" I whispered. I wanted so much to take her in my arms and tell her I love her and that I would never leave her again. I wanted to tell her that the title meant nothing unless she was there to share it with me…I wanted to be able to take her away from all this…take her away to a place where we would be happy together, just like before.

"What is it Ash?" she asked questioningly.

"Ash! Oh there you are honey!" announced Karen as she bounded over to us, but soon took on her snotty persona as soon as she saw Misty, "Oh Misty, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"It's nice to see you too," Misty replied raising an eyebrow.

'Terrific,' I thought to myself, what rotten timing. Leave it to Karen to completely mess things up.

"Misty, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you," came a familiar voice from behind. I turned to see my long time friend Brock, two drinks in hand, a goofy smile on his chiseled face.

"Brock!" I smiled, glad that the tension had been broken, "How have you been? It's good to see you again."

Brock smiled that genuine smile of his and handed the drink to Misty. He then shook my hand, "Ash! It's great to see you again. How's the whole Pokemon Master thing working out for you?"

"Oh it definitely has its ups and downs," I confessed, though he'd never know how close to the truth that actually was.

"That's awesome! Oh and congratulations on this whole gym dedication thing. That must really mean a lot to you," he said, stuffing his hand in his coat pocket.

"Yeah, I guess," I lied.

"We saw your mom earlier, she looks good," he said.

'So that's what mom meant,' I thought, thinking back to what my mother had said earlier.

"Yeah, she's been keeping real busy in her garden and helping Professor Oak tend to the pokemon at his lab. She brings lunch to him and Tracey almost everyday," I informed, suddenly feeling Karen's gaze on me.

"That's great!" he responded, before Karen had rudely cleared her throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention, not liking the fact that she was being ignored.

"Ash, I think its time we go. They're going to be calling you to the stage soon," she pointed out to my dismay.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," I said, sighing. I was starting to feel like I had when Brock, Misty and I were traveling around Kanto and Johto all those years ago. However, Karen had just broke me out of my trip down memory lane.

"Oh your so silly sweetie," she giggled as she brought her lips to mine, sneaking a peak at Misty to see her reaction. Misty, however, stood her ground, and simply smiled. Pulling Karen off of me, I took her hand and prepared to say my farewells.

"Maybe I'll get to see you guys after the ceremony, we have a lot of catching up to do," I said hopefully.

"Ash honey, you have that meeting to attend, remember? And then you were going to treat me out to dinner," she said, hurt that I had forgotten our "date."

"Oh yeah…" I said dejectedly, "How could I forget?"

"It's okay Ash. We'll catch you up some other time," spoke Misty for the first time in about 10 minutes.

"He's a very busy person," shot Karen in pure jealousy, "He won't have any time for you."

Misty, simply shaking her head, smiled at me, ignoring Karen's immaturity.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you then," she winked, receiving a scowl from Karen in return, "If that's okay with the slave driver of course."

I found myself laughing at her last remark as her and Brock walked away from sight. Misty still had it…that sense of humor and that sarcastic tone of voice that I had fallen in love with.

Karen, on the other hand, was still fuming once they were out of sight.

"I honestly don't know what you see in her," she pouted, pulling me towards Jeff and the stage where I was to recite my speech.

"Are you ready Ash?" asked Jeff, as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I announced.

"Now, remember you're going to be in the presence of the President of the Pokemon League, please don't screw this up," he pleaded, folding his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry Jeff. I'll just be myself," I laughed, walking onto the stage, Karen hot on my heels.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he sighed, walking back to the bar for round two.

As I walked out onto the stage, an ear-deafening applause resounded throughout the whole town. Karen held onto me as she waved to the crowd and smiled flinging her hair about in a way only supermodels know.

"Ash, so good to see you again," yelled the president away from the microphone.

"You too sir," I yelled back over the crowd, as I shook his hand.

As the crowd began to silence, he handed the microphone over to me and gave me the stage. I looked over the small piece of paper that Jeff had given me earlier and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

"First and foremost, I'd like to thank you all for coming out today and showing your support. I really appreciate it," I started, my eyes sweeping the crowd, "I want to first thank someone who has always supported me and been there for me through thick and thin…my mother, Delia Ketchum," I waited as my mother stood up and briefly waved to the crowd before she resumed her seat next to…what?! Misty and Brock?! Great, now how was I supposed to focus?

"It has been a long journey for me these past 15 years when I first started out in Pallet Town with my first pokemon Pikachu. The road, however, wasn't always smooth and I soon found myself in over my head. However, I found solace in the fact that my one true friend had stuck with me through it all," I paused, skimming the rest of the sentence. This particular sentence had been crossed out and scribbled over in different handwriting, which I could only recognize to be Karen's. If she thought I was going to stand there and lie to this crowd with my real friends sitting before me she had another thing coming. All she wanted was the praise in letting everyone know that she was the reason I had achieved my goal. I smirked, wondering how should we react to what I was about to do next.

"Excuse me, I read that wrong," I said clearing my throat, "I found solace in the fact the my two best friends had stuck by me through it all…Misty Waterflower and Brock Slate, both whom of which are renowned pokemon gym leaders," I smiled, turning to see the shocked face of Karen. I turned to my far right to see Jeff snickering to himself, secretly telling me that I had done the right thing.

Misty and Brock, also shocked, stood up, waved, then resumed their seats, but I had other things in mind.

"Come on up here guys!" I shouted over the applauding crowd.

Stunned, they both stood up and proceeded to meet me on stage. Once they were next to me, I felt relieved to have the support of my friends once again.

"Without these two, I would not be where I am today," I started, "It's because of them that I'm successful and my victories are just as much theirs as they are mine."

The crowd gave a standing ovation and hollered in our direction. I looked over at Misty to see her smiling at me, however, the hurt in her eyes would always mask the happiness.

'She still loves me,' I thought to myself, my heart aching for her.

As the President handed the huge scissors to me, I looked to Misty and Brock.

"One more for the road guys," I smiled, allowing them to hold a part of the huge scissors.

"I hereby dedicate this gym in honor of my friends and all our triumphs together!" I said as we simultaneously cut the red ribbon signifying the grand opening of the newest pokemon gym.

The paparazzi had taken this opportunity to get as many photos as possible, but somewhere amidst the excitement I had gotten separated from Misty and Brock. Wading my way through all the people, I searched but to no avail. A frown adorned my face, wondering when I would see them again. But most of all, I was disappointed that I had not been able to tell Misty all the things I meant to say. I had the chance, but it had been crudely taken away by Karen's antics and now I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the chance.

Suddenly, Jeff came up to me and took me to the side.

"That was great Ash!" he announced broadly, "You really did a number out there."

"You mean you're not mad? I hardly read your speech," I confessed sheepishly.

"No, it was worth it just to see Karen's pissed off face," he laughed, "I finally understand now Ash…I finally understand how much your friends really mean to you…most all, I now know how much Misty means to you. You stared at her every chance you got, whether you realized that or not."

"I still love her Jeff," I sighed, walking with him back to the limo.

"I know you do," he smiled sympathetically towards me as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Well, lets get back to the hotel. You need to change for the meeting."

I nodded despairingly as I got into the car where Pikachu and Karen were already waiting. Karen ignored me as I entered, but Pikachu gave me a mini high five as if to say I did the right thing.

Once back in the hotel, I changed into more comfortable clothes, glad that I had at least a few hours to kill before the meeting.

I sat on my bed, staring at my framed photo and sighing at what could have been had I not been so selfish. I wanted Misty so badly to be here with me, holding me, kissing me, caressing my cheek like she used to, but I knew it was hopeless.

"Pikapi," started Pikachu as it climbed onto the bed and stood in front of me defiantly, "Pikachu pi pika pi pikachu pi cha!" it stated as it slapped my cheek in frustration.

I looked at Pikachu, understanding what it was saying, but not sure how to respond. 'If Misty means so much to you, then do something about it!' was what it had said.

"But Pikachu what am I supposed to do? I don't even know if she'll take me back. I broke her heart remember?"

"Pi pikachu pika. Pika chu pi pikachu pikapi pikachu?" it asked.

'Don't be a dummy Ash. She still loves you, don't you see that?' it had asked.

"Pikachu pikapi?"

"Of course I still love her. I wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't," I shot back.

"Pikachu pi pika pika pi chu chu pikapi pikachu?" it had asked, folding its arms.

'What means more to you, the title or Misty?'

Misty…Misty means more to me then life itself. I would give up anything to be with her…wait…did I just think that? Thinking back, would I have given it all up to be with her? The answer was as plain as day and I mentally kicked myself for not seeing it before. I quickly picked up my backpack from off of the floor and turned to a confused Pikachu.

"You and I both know I'd pick Misty. I love her too much to let her go a second time," I smiled receiving a hug and lick from a very excited Pikachu.

I ran over to the next room and quickly pounded on the door. Jeff opened up moments later with a look of confusion.

"Ash, what's up?"

"Jeff, I need a favor…"

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the bustling terminal, Pikachu hot on my trail. Jeff had understood my position and had wasted no time in getting me the address of Misty's hotel, however, I had been too late as her and Brock were preparing to get onto the next flight back to Cerulean and Pewter City.

"Pikachu, I don't see them anywhere. What if we've missed them," I panicked, searching the terminal frantically.

"Pikachu pi!" I heard it call out as it jumped onto my head and pointed to my left.

There seated on one of the benches was Misty and Brock, both of whom seemed to be reading magazines. Relief settling through me, I attempted to make my way towards them. Relief, however, was soon replaced by anxiety and nervousness as we approached. Once we were within earshot, Misty looked up with a look of shock and surprise.

"A-Ash, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Brock peered his head around and merely smiled before burying his face into his book.

"I came to see you," I stated.

She smiled at me, but a frown soon dominated her face.

"Ash, my flight is in a half an hour," she sighed, "Maybe I can call you when I get back to Cerulean."

"No Misty, that's not good enough," I exclaimed, clenching my fists.

She looked at me questioningly waiting for me to continue.

"I don't want to do that," I said simply.

"Do what?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

'Damn, she looked so cute when she did that,' I thought.

"I don't want to lose you again or what we had," I explained, hoping she would understand.

"Ash, you're the one that left me. How do you think I felt?" she said, tears threatening to fall down her face, "I tried to be strong for the both of us today because this was your day and I wanted to be happy for you, but the truth is…I've never stopped thinking about you since you left."

I had to restrain myself from wiping the tears from her face because, had I done that, I would have not been able to continue to say what I was feeling.

"Mist, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but none could compare to what I did to you. Misty, I can't stand my life without you. I've been miserable these past couple of years…the only time I found true happiness was when I was with you," I confessed.

"But Ash, what about the title? You worked so hard for it. A-And Karen? What about her--"

"Screw the title Mist! As of now I am officially resigned…And you know damn well I was never in love with Karen…Jeff just set her up with me for the press. I was so stupid back then that I didn't realize what I was losing until you were gone. All I ever wanted was you! I'm so sorry…could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" I pleaded, a silent tear making its way down my cheek.

She gently wiped it away and caressed my cheek. I melted at her touch and wanted so much to hold her, but still had not received a response from her. She brought her face closer to mine as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure Ash?" she whispered.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," I whispered back, cupping her face in my hands.

Then, the inevitable happened when she closed the remaining space between our lips in a kiss so passionate that I had to stabilize myself from falling over. Her lips were like candy to me as I relished in the feeling of her lips on mine. When we finally released, I stared into her beautiful eyes and smiled.

"I love you Misty…more than you'll ever know," I whispered, "And I promise to never leave you again."

"I love you too Ash," she smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "I love you so much."

And with that we sealed another kiss as I saw Brock and Pikachu from the corner of my eye high-fiving each other, happy in the fact that I would never leave Misty again.

A/N: Hope you guys liked that! Hard to believe I wrote this in one sitting lol. So yeah…I completely based the character of Karen around this girl I work with…such a bimbo… Anyways, please review thanks! AAML for life!


End file.
